Brotherly Plus
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Blake/Tori. Hunter/Blake. Cest-fic. Something's up with Blake because he's been a bit...different.
1. Something's up with Blake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it. XD  
**Author's Note:** HA!I did it!!! I've been wanting to write this for....you don't know how long....you really have no idea but yeah, a comment sparked a flame and BOO-YAH!. Short...get over it! You'll love it in the end, pluse it's more of a quality rather than quantitiy...I'm sure :D enjoi.

* * *

"Hey uh, you busy tonight Tor?"

"No, what'd you have in mind?"

"A movie, your place...around eight?"

"Sure" The blonde nodded then looked back to the large text book on her lap. She wasn't about to complain about hanging out with the youngest thunder brother but they've been going out a lot more in the past three months. Before, he was always shy and a bit reserved about coming up to her and inviting her to a movie or out to lunch but now, he was always asking her like he was panicked, in a rush, or like he desperately needed to go out. It was weird, she had been meaning to ask him about it but she never got the chance, and when she got even close to bringing it up he always changed the subject. Tori glanced back up but Blake had already been gone, she bit her lip and shook her head, maybe she was over thinking this? Yeah. "Dustin!"

"Yeah?" The yellow can ninja wheeled back around and walked over to her. She made a motion for him to come closer and he looked around before sitting next to her on the couch, "What's up dude?"

"It's about Blake," She paused, and then continued, "Do you think he's been acting a bit weird?"

"Um..." Dustin scratched his ear the scrunched his nose, "I dunno, he's been acting the same"

"Right..."

"Are you guys breaking up or something?" He tilted his head; he never expected them to break up because Tori was totally in love with Blake, why would they break up?

"Um...no, I was just curious" She shrugged with a small smile. Better to mask anything that she might be implying or already implied...she was sure the others would have noticed, maybe she could ask Hunter later.

"Okay" The earth ninja gave her bare shoulder a pat before he walked off in the direction he was initially headed.

***

Tori drummed the steering wheel of her van as she chewed on her lip. Throughout the course of the day, she tried to figure this thing with Blake out on her own but continued to draw a blank. There wasn't another girl, if there was, they'd be seeing less and less of each other not more. They were together so maybe she was mistaking the way he asked her out for a growing comfort with asking her out. That sounded logical.

"Hey Tori" The voice at the window caused her to jump and she had a hand over her heart.

"You scared me Hunter" She laughed and looked over at him.

"Sorry, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked as he pulled his gloves off.

"Blake..."

"Again?"

"This is different," She bit her lip again, "How is he?" A good place to start. She could just come right out and say 'what's up with Blake'...that would mean there was a problem.

"I don't know," his brows drew together and he shook his head, "I haven't seen much of him in a long time"

"Really?"

"Yeah...weird"

"How long exactly?" She asked slowly as her fingers gripped the bottom of the steering wheel, in her head she only hope Hunter wasn't going to say-

"About two...three months, why?"

"Just asking, I-I gotta go" She smiled and started her van up.

"Sure, see ya"

"Bye" the blue VW droved off leaving Hunter moving his hand back and forth to get the exhaust out of his face. Once the air was clean he looked down to the gloves in his hands the back at the shrinking van, maybe there was something up with Blake? He'd never thought to ask, true he hadn't seen much of his brother in months but he just thought he needed space or time alone, nothing big. He tapped his foot on the ground before turning to go back over to his parked bike. Aside from the fact that he knew Tori could over react sometimes about some things, he didn't think it was the case this time, something was different. Blake was different.


	2. Closed Door Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** I really do **love** writing these guys, their relationship as brothers is...wow...warming and...I love it, so their relationship plus...should be _interesting_, no? So this one's almost twice as long as the last one so...ha! I'm telling you guys, I write what I see in my head and if it's a hundred words or 2k, I'm posting. So...this took like 2-ish hours to write, on and off so love me, let the reviews shower....please? I'll even update sooner for you guys...you know you're gonna want it to because I left you a cliffhanger. I think it is...yeah, love it, hate it, rain on me. enjoi

* * *

The orange digital clock on the cable box red '9:01'. Hunter walked past the living room and straight to Blake's bed room. If he was going to find out if anything was up, evidence point to what's going on, would be in his room. He turned the golden knob and pushed the door open and stood in the door way. He didn't like to pry, what his brother did was his business and normally he wouldn't even think to go this far but if Blake wasn't going to confide in him, then he was going to find out on his own.

The crimson ninja walked into Blake's room the curtains were shut, no moon light came in so his room was dark, save for the hallway light that filtered in. Weird. Blake never closed his curtains. Hunter flipped the light switch on the wall to his right and the room filled with a soft white light. Everything looked fairly normal. His bed was a mess, his socks were on one end of the room while his pajamas were on the other and his necklace he normally wore was around the neck of a lamp in the far corner that he never used…well at least he found some use for it.

If he was a three month secrete, where would he be? So it was a silly thought, but it usually worked. Hunter walked around his brother's room and checked the top of his dresser. It was clean, save for a TV set and a radio on top of it. He pulled open the top drawer; it was full of under shirts and boxers. Second drawer was shirts, third was pants and the fourth was a whole bunch of motocross and music magazines. He went back to the top drawer and rummaged through it, at the bottom of all the navy boxers a crimson cloth caught his eye and he grabbed it and pulled it from its spot. Well…this looks familiar. In his hands, he held up his favorite pair of boxers, Blake had told him about a month ago that the laundry machine ate it up. What a liar. He rummaged through the second drawer and found his over-shirt…About three months ago he lost it and Blake said he hadn't seen it. The third drawer had none of his pants so he closed it and stood up straight. What's Blake's problem. Stealing his clothes wasn't going to do anything.

Hunter looked over to his bed; light brows drew together when he spotted something familiar under the navy pillow. He slowly walked over to the bed and lifted the pillow, his long sleeve crimson shirt that hand large black block lettering on it, he remembered wearing it to work like…this morning, he changed because he went to the track. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the shirt and sniffed it then dropped it to his side, clenching the shirt in his hand. If he wasn't confused when Tori was talking to him, he was definitely confused now. He put the shirt back in its place under the pillow, he was going to talk to Blake, he needed to know if this was about ninja training or something else, because this had happened once before, when they were kids Hunter was sent by sensei Omino to do separate training, it was for a certain skill…that's what sensei said but now that Hunter looked back on it, he knew it was to get them comfortable with being apart. Truth be told, the crimson thunder still didn't like leaving his brother alone. The night before he was set to leave he started packing and noticed that he was missing a lot of clothes, Blake had then and eventually gave up all his clothes save for the last shirt Hunter wore. He didn't get it then, now he did.

It didn't make sense for Blake to be doing this now. He wasn't going anywhere, he hadn't intended to either.

"What are you doing Hunter?"

He knew Blake was standing behind him but the sound of his voice made his blood run fast and his heart beat in his ears, he got caught snooping. "I…we need to talk Blake" He said as he turned to face his brother. The navy thunder looked calm and cool but he knew better, Blake was nervous.

"Look…can it wait, I'm tired" He moved around his brother so he stood between him and his bed.

"This can't wait w-"

"I said in the morning Hunter…whatever it is, it can wait" He wasn't yelling but his tone suggested that he was paper thin from yelling and throwing his brother from the room.

"No, this can't wait, we're gonna talk about this now whether you like it or not" They had to talk and he was going to make sure it happened. Now.

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Then tell me what's wrong, Tori says you've been acting weird and-"

"This is about Tor? I was just with her, she-"

"No…she didn't say _that_ but this isn't about her. It's about you Blake…what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The smaller ninja shifted on his feet, the floorboards gave an audible creak, and he crossed his arms, meaning that he wasn't open for conversation.

"Bull," he shook his head, "I'm not leaving you Blake…okay?"

"I know…get to your point"

"If you know then why do you have my clothes?'

"…" He stood silent and he bit his lip and looked down to the brown carpet at his feet.

"Blake?" He watched his brother shake his head then he sighed.

"Can you…" he gave another headshake as he pointed to the door, this happened once before to. Hunter nodded and left his room, closing his door behind him. The last time this happened, Blake admitted to going out with a girl he thought his older brother liked, he had said he only did it because he was giving her more attention and he wasn't noticing him as much as he use to. The crimson ninja looked at Blake's door then pressed his forehead against it.

"What's going on with you?"

"You…you remember when I said that we were brothers…we just gotta remember that?" He knew the thunder ninja on the other side of the door was standing mirror to him, his voice was clear enough, like the door wasn't there.

"Yeah…you beat my ass in that race" A stifle laugh reached his ears and he smiled.

"Right…um…look…what if I told you I'm not into Tori that much?"

"Then I'd ask you how big this other's chick boobs are"

"Not the point bro" There was a long pause; Hunter had to wonder if he said something wrong.

"Sorry…I'd say what changed"

"Me…I did," he sighed tapped his dull nail against the white door, "I like someone else"

"Who is she?"

"It's uh…a guy"

"A guy…" to say he was surprised would be an understatement, because when his brother said he was into a guy his thoughts immediately went to Shane, Cam or Dustin.

"Which one?"

"There's only one bro" Blake said with a small but nervous laugh. Hunter remained quiet, waiting for his brother to tell him who it was. They had only had a closed-door-conversation once and it was only because his brother, essentially, didn't want to talk face-to-face while he admitted something to him. If he liked someone, he would tell him and they would talk about it or something…maybe Blake had started liking Cam? The navy thunder knew he didn't like him that much, sure they were teammates, but he had some…a lot of annoying qualities. All that aside, if Blake liked him, he wasn't going to say anything. "No matter what…right?"

"Bros…no matter what" he nodded even thought his brother couldn't see, his ear shifted slightly as he picked up the soft sound of his lock clicking into place. Okay, even if it was Cam, he wasn't going to open the door and ask his brother, 'why him'. He sighed against the door and pressed the pads of his fingers to the door, "Blake-"

"It's…you"


	3. What You Want

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** Ha! i told you guys I love writing them so I'll skip that but yeah. I've only read a few Hunter/Blake fics and they don't really all play out like this so I think this is a really different take on how things could possibly go....you tell me :D. Enjoi(I know you will O.O)

* * *

There was a lot of things he's knew about his brother that a lot of people didn't know, Like the fact that Blake liked his mac and cheese without hot dogs, he slept with his door cracked open, his window shut and loud music playing, he never went a day without showering, he liked a girl for her personality and her looks (50-50 or 60-40) and her knees, he didn't know what Blake's thing was with a girls knees, but on the other hand, he liked backs so they were both a bit weird. All those things though couldn't stand up to the towering fact that his brother liked him.

How did he miss that? Hunter was so on track when it came to feeling but that's when he would expect it...he expected any girl to fall for him so it was easy to expect, interpret and date. Not with Blake...that was totally off the wall and...Weird? No...Catching Dustin eating guinea pig food after training when he thought no one was watching was weird. He and Blake...brothers...that's the only thing that would perfectly describe their relationship with each other. Brothers.

"Morning Blake" He knew things between them were going to be weird. That was a given. He chose to ignore it though.

"Don't act like nothing ever happened" Attitude. That's what his snap would have been but Blake had a point...but someone said acting like it never happened is better than acting like...never mind, Hunter forgot how it went but point is, he wasn't. He just wanted things to be smooth between them.

"I know bro" He bit his lip; he knew he loved his brother and he would die for him without a second thought but this love. This kind of love was different, he figured he should test the waters...or test himself, how he really felt.

At the feeling of warmth behind him, Blake dropped his head, looking at the bowl in the sink, "Don't Hunter" Despite was he said he found himself turned till the lip of the short tiles at the sink pressed into his back and he pressed into his brother. "Stop"

"No" He brought his hands to the sides of his face and pulled their lips together. Hunter arched into the small trapped body when Blake's nails slid over the back of his shirt and came to a needy stop as his hips. He slipped his tongue past slick lips, kissing Blake was no different than kissing a girl...of course he wouldn't tell him that, but it was true.

"mmm..." Blake pulled back, "Stop it Hunter" The oldest thunder pulled his lips back into a kiss but when his brother bit him he finally pulled back, "I said 'stop'"

"Why?" Hunter asked, licking his copper bottom lip as he looked at his brother for an answer that wasn't coming, "You wanted this, you said-"

"No, not like this! You're only doing this because I'm your 'little brother', not because you love me"

"I do Blake, and you know that"

The navy thunder shook his head, "Not the way I do" He pointed out before moving away from his brother and leaving the apartment, leaving Hunter to his thoughts.

What the hell just happened? That's what when through his mind, the second, third and fourth were the same. What? Blake just pretty much said he didn't want him but last night...was he dreaming? No, Blake said he liked him and just now when he kissed him, Blake kissed back, there was no way to imagine the way his tongue moved the way it did. He was a good kisser...kinda made him wonder how his little brother would kiss if he believed what Hunter had said.

The crimson thunder shook his head, he did love Blake, that kiss didn't really change anything, not saying that he would have done something like that before last night but he really cared for him. He just wasn't sure of the difference between the love Blake meant and the love he meant...they weren't the same? Guess not but...Hunter scratched his head, no wonder his thoughts were doing NASCAR laps, he didn't eat any breakfast. A box of Froot Loops were in the back of the shelf, he grabbed it and walked to the couch. He turned the TV on then laid out on the couch and started eating breakfast.


End file.
